Homecoming Maybe?
by dolphinxxgirlxx
Summary: Homecoming is coming up, Amelia has a serious dilema...and Arthur has a serious denial problem because it's not just a river in Africa . Follow this extremely short one-shot with AU, and the pairing is Fem!America/England. Warning: Result of boredom and fluffy Adele songs.


**Okay. Just HAD to do this. I'm feeling fluffy so I'm writing fluffy things...And I'm listening to Adele, that may be part of the problem...Still, fluff is fluff, and this is loads of it. Like cotton candy fluff, sweet and overly fluffy... Anyways, you get the point...**

"Hey Iggy~!" Amelia called out, obnoxiously running to her friend Arthur. He rubbed his temples in annoyance, although he liked the girl she could be too bloody loud for her own good. She glomped him as he sighed and worked on getting up from the floor where she had knocked him down.

"Good morning Amelia, is there anything you need?" He asked her as she hid her face blushing.

"Uhhh n-no! Why you ask?" She demanded as the brit looked oddly at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked again as she started to nod, then shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, kay bro?" She said getting off of him and smiling brightly.

"Well, you do know that homecoming is a couple of weeks away and we still need preperations and decorations..."He trailed on as she slapped his back and laughed.

"Of course I'll help! I am the heroine after all right!" She cheered as he rubbed his back, the girl didn't know her own strength either. You think she would being as she was the only girl on the rugby team they had at their international academy. He remembered explaining that rugby was like the rubbish football from her country and it was only for the toughest of players, so obviously she signed up right after that. Just the idea of her playing rugby with brutes like Ludwig and Ivan gave him a mini heartattack, even so he went to all her games and cheered her on the best he could. In return she came down to the stands after the game, beaming and sweating, and they went to McDonalds, her treat. She was the strongest girl he knew.

"Good," He said, letting a small smile grace his features, then blushing. "Amelia, speaking of homecoming...so you have a d-"

"!" The morning bell rang, interupting him as Amelia tilted her head.

"Sorry Artie, didn't quite hear that. Anyway! I've gotta get to class! See ya bro!" She said waving to him, dissapearing into the crowd as he facepalmed.

"Bloody bell." He muttered heading off to his first class. The day went by without a hitch and after the afternoon bell rung the two met again, in the student council room. Soon after Arthur started babbling on about decorations.

"Sooooooo..."Amelia interupted, swinging her legs from the table she was sitting on. He turned to her annoyed.

"Were you even listening to what I said?" He demanded as she shrugged

"Meh, kinda, it was really boring. Like one of the RN's pep talks." She explained rubbing the back of her head. That was another thing, she never called her rugby team captain by his name which is Ludwig Bellshimit, a German along with his brother Gilbert. She just called them the Rugby Nazis, especially Ludwig, which got her extra laps aorund the field.

"Fine then, what did you need this morning when I was talking to you?" He asked her, crossing his arms. Her eyes widened and she looked down.

"S'nothing." She mumbled as he walked to her and put a hand over hers.

"Go on love, you can tell me." He said softly as she cleared her throat and coughed something incohherent. "I'm sorry, couldn't hear that."

"idontknowhowdadance" She got out fast as he still looked questioningly at her.

"Still don't know what you're saying..." He replied as she made a dramatic exasperated sigh.

"Fine! I don't know how to dance! Happy?" She got out, crossing her arms and pouting as Arthur stifled his laughter.

"Pfft, what? What was that?" He teased as she punched him in the arm...hard.

"Shut up! I don't know how to dance all formal like, so I thought that you could teach me." She cleared up, a deep red flushing her face. He took his ipod, plugged it in then walked back to her taking her hand.

"Well stand up, I can't teach you how to waltz sitting down, now can I?" He asked her smiling as her blue eyes brightened and she hugged him tightly.

"!" She exclaimed rocking back and forth with him until he pulled away and set the ipod to some classical music. She knew that was what he had on there, but surprisingly the majority of his ipod was rock...well not really the rock she knew but british rock from the 70's and such.

"Okay, now the first thing you need to do is place one hand in mine and the other on my shoulder." He instructed as she did as he was told.

"Like I'm about to judo throw you?" She asked as he winced, that was not an experience he wanted to go through...again.

"Kind of...but please refrain from doing so." He said as she nodded "Next, I'm going to put my hand on your waist and we pretty much stay in this position the entire dance."

"Okay." She said as he put his hand on her waist as they both blushed

"Now, step your right foot backwards." He said as she did so and he put his left foot forward. "Now the left goes backwards as well." She follwed through. "Now put your feet together and do the same thing, only go forward this time." He instructed as she followed and soon they were moving.

"Do you want to start the music now?" He asked as she nodded and he turned on his ipod.

"Adele? Really?" She joked as he huffed.

"She is perfectly fine, thank you very much." He said defensively as she laughed and shook her head as they resumed the position.

"I know, and I love this song. It was actually done by Bob Dylan first though." She informed as they moved through the steps easily. The song had gone through about 35 times until they were just swaying back and forth. By this time, Amelia was softly singing along and was resting her head against his chest.

"So Amelia, since homecoming is coming up and we're kind of slow dancing together..." He started as she smirked and broke apart from him plugging in her own ipod and a peepy song came on as he groaned...this had to be torture of some sort, even if the chorus was catchy... The verses went by along with many choruses until the last one where Amelia got on her knee and sang out

"Hey we're best friends! This ain't crazy, I wanna corsage, so homecoming maybe?" His jaw dropped as she was still on her knee grinning madly.

"You bloody git...did you really have to play that song?" He asked her as she frowned a bit.

"Hey! That's my favorite song!" She defended.

"Your favorite song changes every week..." He informed her as she sighed and got up off her knee.

"Well I wanted to ask you, before you could ask me..." She said blushing

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to be your date..."

"You sodding wanke-"

"I wanted you to be mine~!" She interupted hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Bloody American..." He muttered kissing her, then she pulled away gathering her stuff.

"Well I gotta go home and tell Maddie!" She exclaimed heading out

"I'll see you tomorrow Amelia." He called out to her, still blushing as she went out the door and he leaned on the desk, running his fingers through his short blonde hair. Then she popped back in.

"Oh, and I want the corsage thingy to be red, white, and blue. Kay kay? Bye!" She called, running out the door again.

...Bloody yank.


End file.
